Early Morning Hungers
by YokaiHeart
Summary: Tony interrupts Natasha's early morning readings. Has a little bit of Bruce thrown in near the end because I love these three. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another random idea I had. Please R&R, we writers have to get better somehow :)  
**

**Summary: Tony interrupts Natasha's early morning readings. Has a little bit of Bruce thrown in near the end because I love these three.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Early Morning Hungers**

"I love you."

Natasha slowly lowered her book to look into the dark eyes of Tony Stark. He wore only his black silk pajama bottoms and a pair of white socks. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She raised an eyebrow at his expression. He was _trying _to look utterly serious. Trying was the key word. She could see the way his lips twitched. How his eyes shone with a mischievous glee.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Hmm." She went back to reading and ignored him. It was too early in the morning to deal with his games.

She had to hand it to the man, he could be silent when he wanted to be. She didn't even hear him until he was almost directly behind her. What did surprise her, however, were the two wiry arms wrapped around her. She froze. No one. _No one_ hugged the Black Widow. Not even Clint, but only because he respected her personal space. That, and he was afraid she would maim him.

Tony's head rested on top of hers.

"What do you think you're doing, Stark." She managed to make her voice dark and threatening. The warmth he gave off was way too comforting. The thin tank top and shorts she wore gave her little as it was.

"Reading." She felt his jaw move against her skull as he talked. She could even feel his smirk after.

"Get your own book."

"But I want to read this one."

"You're a genius" She ignored the inflating ego that was practically radiating off of him. "You can easily pull up this book or any other on your laptop."

"That's too easy. And your hair smells nice."

She knocked her head back into his neck. Not too hard, but enough to make her point clear. He released her. She settled back into the couch, ignoring the way she felt a lot colder. She returned to her book again.

Only to have him drop onto the couch right next to her. His arm draped behind her.

She exhaled a calming breath. She was going to kill this man.

"What are you doing?" She punctuated every syllable to emphasis her growing irritation.

"You already asked me that." He lifted her arms up a little and slid his head onto her lap. She ignored the increase in her heart rate when he stared up at her with his famous playboy smirk.

"Are you drunk?" She hadn't smelled any alcohol on him, but couldn't think of any other reason he would be acting this way.

"Nope, I'm just in love." His head nuzzled into her stomach like a puppy. What. The. Hell.

"Are you high?"

"Again, no. Besides, I don't do drugs. Would ruin my good looks."

She was seriously getting tired of this game. She set her book to the side. What was wrong with him?

Her nails grazed against his neck while she checked his pulse. She felt him tense slightly before relaxing back against her. So he wasn't completely ignoring the fact that she could strangle him right then and there. Good. Her hand pushed the hair on his forehead back as she checked his temperature. Nothing seemed out of place. Unless…

She glanced down to his arc reactor. It looked normal, bright and glowing strongly. So it wasn't that.

Then his stomach growled. Was that what this was all about?

"I like your pancakes." He said suddenly. Now it all made since. She had made him some the other day when she found him almost passed out from lack of food and sleep in his lab. It had been a one-time thing and she had made sure he knew that. Or that's what she had thought. Apparently he didn't care. Neither did she. He could starve this time.

"Go eat something, Stark." When he didn't move, she lost her patience. She stood up and heard a satisfying yelp before the billionaire hit the floor.

She moved to go around. His foot unexpectedly struck out in front of hers and she fell. Her quick reflexes saved her from a more embarrassing landing and she whirled around to face the soon to be dead man. No one tripped her and got away with it.

She stopped dead in her tracks. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground. His hands grasped around the loose fabric of his pants. A childlike pout graced his features. And his eyes…she was staring into the most adorable puppy eyes she had ever seen.

She could have sworn she felt something almost motherly tear at her heart strings.

She sighed and straightened from her crouch. This was not what she signed up for when she joined the team.

She can't believe she's doing this.

"Fine," She turned and headed for the kitchen. He giggled gleefully and ran after her.

It didn't take long before he had a huge stack of pancakes in front of him. She even let herself smile a little when he rubbed his hands together happily before digging in. He ate them without syrup, said it took away from the flavor.

Bruce had wandered up from the lab a few minutes later. She almost laughed at his shocked expression at seeing Tony eating so much food.

She offered him some of the extras. He thanked her and took them to his room to eat after his shower.

~ ~ ~ the next day ~ ~ ~

She was on the couch again reading her book when Bruce walked in.

His hair was tussled from sleep. She eyed him when he glanced at her nervously.

"Umm, well, I love you."

She slapped the book to her forehead. She was never going to finish this book.

* * *

**A/N: I love these three :)**

**So whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Either way I want to know :) Please R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe, guess I couldn't get away from this story. Here's another chapter for you all to read!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It's been a week since that fateful morning. Now Natasha makes Tony and Bruce pancakes every morning. They even go to bed at a somewhat reasonable hour (reasonable for them but still way too late for a normal person) so they can get up on time.

Without fail they all end up in the kitchen around the same time. Tony will automatically declare his love for her and, if he was feeling brave enough, a kiss on the cheek. The kiss usually ended with a smack to the back of his head. Bruce would just smile shyly and mumble something that vaguely sounded like "love you, too".

Sometimes she changes the flavor. She makes blueberry, apple, maple, cinnamon, carrot, strawberry, and more. Once she even made red velvet flavored pancakes with frosting. Once was enough. Both Tony and Bruce had been bouncing off the walls all day from the sugar.

Bruce loved the blueberry. He would eat twice as many pancakes as usual when she made them, which was amazing to see. The doctor already ate a lot; he had the Hulk's metabolism after all. It made her jealous how much he could eat and not gain weight. The light syrup he ate them with nullified her a little.

Tony on the other hand preferred her originals. Plain and syrup-less with a giant cup of coffee. He actually had to make his own coffee. Pepper was off to work the moment he woke up and Natasha threatened to cut out his tongue if he told her to again. Making pancakes was the only allowance she gave.

She finished making the last off the pancakes and served them to the two men.

"Thank you." Bruce mumbled politely.

Tony, on the other hand, was not polite. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

She walked past him and set both his plate and hers in front of her seat.

"Aww, come on! I was kidding!" She ignored him and proceeded to eat her share and read her book. It's the same book she's been trying to read for the past week and a half. Between missions, training, meetings, daily life, and morning pancakes, she didn't have much time to read.

The oddly quiet room made her look up.

Big mistake.

Tony was staring at her with those damn eyes again. "Please?"

She sighed and slid his plate towards him. "Whatever."

"Yes! Thank you, love." She intentionally ignored the pet name. She had no idea why they thought telling her they loved her would get them pancakes.

Then again, here they were.

It was the same routine. She would make the food and Bruce would get his first. Tony wouldn't get his until he was somewhat polite or if he made her guilty with puppy eyes. Usually it was the latter.

The thump of the door closing had them all looking towards Steve. He was home early from his morning jog. More like a morning marathon with the lengths he ran. He looked confused seeing the three of them together. Bruce and Tony got along well enough, but for her to be sitting with them was probably a shock.

"Stark. Banner."

Both men mumbled hellos around mouthfuls of food.

"Romanoff." He was the only one who still addressed everyone by their last names. A military habit he had explained when they asked. It was a habit Tony was trying to break.

"Captain." She nodded in return. She saw him look at their plates then at the stove before he turned to head up the stairs. She could have sworn he looked a little downhearted.

These men were making her soft.

"Steve." She called.

"Yes?"

Instead of answering she pushed her plate to an empty seat at the table.

"Oh, well, thank you, mam, but I can't take those. They're yours."

"Shut up and eat, Captain." Nobody ignores an order from the Black Widow. Not even the super soldier.

He hastily made his way to the chair. "Thanks, but are you sure? Aren't you hungry?"

"I need to make more anyways." She gestured to the almost empty plates of Tony and Bruce. "These two eat a ton and they like it fresh."

He thanked her again (seriously, how polite can one man be?) before digging in. The second the pancake hit his tongue, she could have sworn he moaned a little.

"Oh my god, this is wonderful, Natasha." Those baby blue eyes looked at her serenely. "I think I love you." The moment the words left his mouth, he blushed and returned to eating and trying to hide his face with the other hand.

She sighed and gave her book a longing glance before making her way back to the stove. With a starving billionaire and two men with super metabolisms, she was going to need a lot more pancakes.

~ ~ ~ the next day ~ ~ ~

She woke up at the usual time and headed towards the kitchen in her pajamas, book in hand.

Bruce and Tony greet her as usual. She had just started making pancakes when the door opened and Steve entered sheepishly.

"Welcome to the club, Cap." Tony laughed and gestured towards the empty chair he sat in yesterday.

Steve sat down nervously before daring to look over at her. "Um, morning."

"Mornin -"

Tony cut her off. "No, no, no, Steve. You're doing it all wrong. What do you really want to say? Hmm? Hmm?"

"Oh, well I…" He looks her at her and blushes deeply. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm planning on writing maybe two or three more chapter. I already have the next all written up and it should be up within the hour, or maybe even a few minutes, hehe! I just need to go back and edit some things. **

**This chapter wasn't my favorite to write. For some reason I find it really hard to write Steve.  
**

**So whatcha think? Please RR :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well that was a quick update, lol.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

If she had been told not even a year earlier that she would be making food for a man, she would have laughed in their face, or punched them.

But here she was, bright and earlier in the morning cooking dinner for not one, but three very hungry men who were currently sleeping in a little from yesterday's mission. Hell, she would have slept in too if she hadn't been afraid of waking up to an annoyed Tony jumping on her bed.

They were really only after her pancakes, but even she couldn't deny that little piece of warmth that spread deep in her heart when one of them asked if she slept well or they asked about what she had planned for the day.

Polite and honest Steve would ask her directly. He didn't dance around the subject or waste his breath starting a conversation just to ask. A simple "Did you sleep okay?" or "What are your plans today?" were enough.

Shy and quiet Bruce would mumble at first, then realize she probably couldn't hear him, and repeat it louder. He was always hesitant to ask, like he was inquiring about something private. He probably still thought she was afraid of him. She wasn't, sometimes she even forgets.

Tony was, well, Tony. With the way he could string together words and pry into someone's brain, she was positive he would be able to dig out even her deepest darkest secrets. Thankfully, he never tried. He would never directly ask what she would do later, he didn't even subtly ask. He only read her body language as he talked about what he was going to do later in the day. If she looked interested, he invited her to come. If not, he spent less time on the subject. He would talk and talk and talk until, somehow, he knew exactly what she was going to do without even asking.

She still doesn't know how he does it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the person enter the kitchen behind her. A large hand patted her shoulder in greeting.

She jumped. She just jumped. The Black Widow does _not_ jump.

He turned around to see Thor peering at her oddly. Oh hell, he had felt her jump. He didn't mention it though, only looked at the pancakes. He looked weird in pajamas instead of his armor. It was a good weird though. She heard him take a big whiff.

"My lady! Those smell most wonderful!"

How could one man could be so loud this early in the morning? Then again, Thor wasn't just a man.

"Thanks." She was getting far to use to compliments on her food.

"May I try some?" He looked so excited that she couldn't say no. She probably wouldn't have said no, no matter how he said it.

"Yes, Thor. You can have as many as you want. Give me a minute to finish some first, okay?"

What ever happened to the cold, uncaring, killer assassin? Oh, that's right, she's making pancakes.

Thor sat heavily on one of the chairs and watched her cook. She was getting to use to that, too.

Tony and Bruce came from the hall and Steve entered through the door as soon as she finished the first dozen or so pancakes. She felt a little bad leaving Thor to sit there when some were done, but she preferred when everyone gathered to eat.

Tony enveloped her in a hug from behind. "Good Morning. Have I mentioned just how much I love you?"

"Plenty of times." She quickly reached back and softly smacked his head when he tried to kiss her cheek. He grinned playfully before starting the coffee maker and joining Thor at the table.

"You're in for a treat today, buddy."

Bruce didn't touch her, but he was closer than usual. "What flavor today?"

"Most are original but I made a couple blueberry for you. I'll make more when you guys eat these."

She waited for him to gather his courage. She still didn't understand this strange ritual the men had. "Um, I, um." He took a deep, calming breath before "I love you!" rushed out all in one breath. He sat next to Tony and buried his head in his hands. If it was so hard for him to say, why not just say it?

These men were making her more and more confused these days.

Steve was last. He was never sweaty when he returned from his runs. Maybe he turned back early every morning to eat her pancakes. It was endearing.

He closed his eyes and took a sniff of air, much like Thor had done, but with less noise. He sighed out and smiled at her. "Delicious as always." Then his composure seemed to slip a little and his cheeks turned a little bit red. "Love you."

The entire time she had been aware of Thor watching with interest. He had seemed confused by Tony, wary when Bruce confessed, but now he looked down right terrified. The second Steve sat down, the thunder god launched himself out of his chair and ran to her.

"Forgive me, Lady Widow. I knew not of this way of morning greeting!" He seemed to be mulling over something before he kneeled in front of her, grabbed her hand, and spoke.

"From the first time we met, though it was in a great battle to defeat my own brother, I have been drawn to your strength and beauty. Your grace in battle is as a dance of death and I find it most becoming of one such as you. You face fear head on and do not run from a fight. You are as a panther with your beauty and will to match. It does me great honor to be on your side in the most dire circumstance. There is not a sun in all the realms that can outshine you. I love you, Lady Natasha."

She just stared at him. The smell of burning pancakes filled the room, but she didn't move.

Steve, Bruce, and Tony were in similar positions. They all stared open mouthed at the pair.

Then Tony started laughing a full on belly laugh that made everyone smile. "Hahahaha! Thor!? Did you just propose to Nat?"

"I do not understand. You all confessed your love as well, what have I done wrong?"

Bruce patted Thor's abandoned chair. "Next time, a simple 'I love you' would work." The doctor smiled as the god sat back down.

"I shall remember that for tomorrow."

Natasha had recovered from her shock and was now serving out the pancakes. She paused by Thor and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

His blinding smile was enough to get Tony laughing all over again.

She settled down to finish another chapter of her book as the team bonded through her pancakes.

* * *

**A/N: Is it weird I laughed when I imagined this? I couldn't get the writing exactly how I wanted it, but oh wells :)**

**So whatcha think of this one?  
**


End file.
